today was a fairytale
by deartinkerbell
Summary: The always adorable Sam Evans and Rachel Berry in a string of short and sweet drabbles. Who doesn't love Evanberry? a collection of Evanberry drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_stand out in the rain with me_

* * *

><p>Rachel loved everything about <em>him<em>, and even though they've been together for about four months, she could honestly say she's falling in love with him. She just can't get him out of her head. Everything about him she loves and one of the many reasons, she loses her breath over him is, he'll stand in the rain with her.

They first met, or _really_met him in the rain.

-0-0-0-

The news said there's a _20%_ chance of rain. _20_ percent, that's not much. Most likely to be cloudy, that's all. So, her being_ her_, wore a black skirt with a light purple shirt and a cute cropped jacket. She didn't even bother putting her umbrella in her bag, and went on with her day from there.  
>She didn't think it would start <em>pouring rain<em> by lunch time, and even though she brought her car today, she parked it a bit far. She honestly hates the weather man. _Lair_.

Running with her bag on top of her head towards her car, it was kinda blurry and she couldn't really tell what was what. But thankfully, she made it to her car before she got hit by another. Digging through her bag, she felt the rain stop. But clearly she could still hear in against her car.

Looking up, she noticed the umbrella and Sam holding it.  
>"Oh, hello Sam. I didn't realize you were still here, um, what are you doing?"<p>

"Noticed you getting soaked, though I'd help ya." he smiled, "Plus your shirt is turning see through"

She looked down, and he wasn't kidding. Her dark pink bra is started to show. Feeling her cheeks burn, she let out an embarrassed laugh and looked up at him again. "but you're getting wet, You should go to your car. I'll be fine"

"No, that's not what a gentleman does. They help out others before thinking about themselves. And my mom raised me as one."

She couldn't help but smile, and blush again. Something about him, it was almost magical.  
>"Oh, well, thank you Sam. That's very sweet of you"<p>

-0-0-0-

After that day, was when she couldn't get him out of her mind. It didn't help that he was so sweet it was unbelievable.

And when it was raining another day, she was smart to bring an umbrella. But Sam, on the other hand, didn't. She helped him and in return, he asked her out.

so, she absolutely_ loves_ the rain. It may or may not have started the best relationship she's ever been in. She hopes it'll the one relationship she'll never have to end. Four months or not, she's falling in love with Sam Evans.  
>Hopefully, he's falling in love with her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Hello! I am here to give you a string of one-shots of _Evanberry_.  
>It's something different, kinda. First time in a couple weeks I have ideas, and all of them are sweet and simple. I saw a picture on tumblr a while back that had things about what a girl wants in a guy, and it's sweet. I was going to make it to be Matt or Mike, but Evanberry seems more like this. Only because how can you hate sweet Evanberry? They are just so adorable together and seem perfect. So a string of drabbles, they're all in the same 'world' but not as in the seasons of glee. And most likely you won't be seeing much dialog, trying something out.<p>

Don't worry, I'll be finishing Open Your Heart and The Numb Feeling, and that "little" secret too. I just need ideas for them first, and then i'll post them. but for now, it'll be these little drabbles.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_cook with or for me_

* * *

><p>It's quiet in the house, very <em>quiet<em>, that you could hear a pin drop. Other then being quiet, it smells like_ pancakes._ Rachel is laying on the couch asleep, and Sam is in the kitchen cooking pancakes. He started making them about ten minutes ago, after Rachel fall asleep. They decided to have a date-at-home and watch movies, make popcorn and just enjoy each other.

They watched The Killers, and when he put in Iron Man 2, she fall asleep right before the third scene. He took the time to lay her on the couch before taking out the movie and head in the kitchen. Though, it's a bit after eleven, he decided to make pancakes for them. He even looked up how to make vegan pancakes just for her.

"Sammy?"

He looked up and smiled at her, "Hey, sleepy head."

"What are you doing?" She smiled, taking a seat at the table.

"Made pancakes, don't worry, they're vegan. I think they taste pretty good"  
>He sat a plate in front of her and grabbed another for himself. He let her take a bite before he took one himself. He was right, pretty good. He never made vegan pancakes before.<p>

"Sammy these are really good!"

He smiled at her and watched as she happily ate her pancakes. As soon as they were both done, Rachel made cookies and let Sam help her. Or if you call singing along to the radio and tasting the batter, helping.


	3. Chapter 3

_let me sing along to the radio _

* * *

><p><em>Pictures of last night, Ended up online<br>I'm screwed, Oh well  
>It's a blacked out blur<br>But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
>Damn<em>

Rachel happily sang along to T.G.i.F as they drove to school. She never got to sing freely like this, her dads love broadway and made her learn the songs and even though she loves broadway too, it's always nice to sing, just because. Katy Perry is her always go-to singer, all of her songs are just amazing and T.G.i.F is a favorite.

"Sammy, are you sure you don't mind, I can stop"

"Rae, it's fine. I love when you sing, voice is amazing"

She smiled brightly at him and continued to sing along to the song.  
><em>Last Friday night<br>Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
>And we took too many shots<br>Think we kissed but I forgot_

Sam loves her voice, and her just being free. He knows how stressed she gets from her dads, school, and glee. Plus, she babysits for two family's including Puck's little sister. He'd rather let her be like this a lot more, but she likes being busy at times.  
>Sam smiled as listen to her sing, and even though they're at school now, they listen to the song just a bit more. and he happily joined her.<p>

_Last Friday night  
>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<br>Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Whoa-oh-oah<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_write me post-it love letters_

Rachel was skipping down the hall to her locker, getting ready to head to glee. Once she made it to her locker, and dropped her bag in the locker she was going to close it when a little yellow post-it caught her eye. She doesn't use post-it notes very much.

Taking it off the door and closing her locker, she opened the post-it.  
><em>I adore you,<br>you awesomely  
>crazy wonderful<br>amazing beautiful  
>and special yet<br>weird but, unique  
>individual.<br>~ Sammy_

She couldn't help but smile and tear up while reading the little love letter. Putting the note in her pocket, she skipped to the choir room. Humming to a song of Justin Bieber's, since he is one of Sam's favorite singers.  
>Skipping into the choir room, she looked to see who was in the too already. Santana, Artie, Quinn and Brittany are already in the room and do is made her way to sit next to Artie, and waited for Sam to come in.<p>

"alright, berry, what's got you all hallmark?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at Santana's but answered, "if you must know, Santana, Sam wrote me a note."

Before Santana could comment again, Sam walked in with Puck and Mike. Rachel's smile grew and jumped up to hug Sam. He stumbled back a bit, but caught her and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Rae, not complaining or anything but what's with the random hug?"

"Because you're the most amazing boyfriend, anyone could ask for!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm almost done with Open Your Heart, and i should be posting it soon. I'm starting a new story, and it'll probably be shorting then Open Your heart. It's angst and it's about Rachel (_what a shocker!_) I'm not so sure what pairing it'll be, and it's AU.  
>Did i ever mention i'm not watching Glee much anymore? because i should tell you. I stopped watching after Asian F. I have my reasons, and i have my reasons of still writing glee fanfiction.<p>

So, with saying that.  
>the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_hug me and say "no you're not" when i say i'm fine_

Her day wasn't the best, she got slushied twice, and both times she was alone and none of her friends were around. Her teachers ignored her, and she got an C on a test. And she hasn't seen Sam since he picked her up from her house.

It was just a horrible day for her.

"Hey Rach!"  
>She turned and smiled tiredly at Brittany.<p>

"Hey Britt, have you've seen Sam?"

"No I'm sorry, maybe we can ask my cat he knows everything"

She sighed, "No thank you Britt, I'll just wait for Sam in the choir room. bye"  
>Brittany nodded and skipped towards Santana. Rachel walked towards the choir room, wondering where Sam is. She really just wants to go home and curl up with Sam in her bed and just stay like that til tomorrow. But she doubts that'll happen.<p>

"hello brad" She smiled at him as she entered the choir room, waving at the drummer and guitar player, she made her way to the back row of seats. Pulling her iPod out, she pressed play and closed her eyes.

Ten minutes pasted, the girls, Noah and Artie all came in the room and started talking, she tired to ignored it but their voices just seem louder then normal.  
>"Can you guys speak quieter?" she finally snapped.<p>

Quinn turned to her and raised an eyebrow, "What crawled up your skirt and died?"

"_nothing_. You're all just talking very loudly"  
>They all ignored her after that, and she tried to ignore them and listen to Boyce Avenue's song <em>Broken Angel<em>, but everything seem louder.  
>Mike and Sam finally walked into the choir room five minutes before glee starts. Mike made his way over to Tina, and Sam made his way over to her.<p>

"Hey Rae, how was your day?"  
>He smiled, and kissed her temple before sitting next to her.<p>

sighing, she smiled at him. "It was fine." clearly lying, she doesn't want to what seemed like a good day for him, just because she had a horrible one.

He looked at her and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her. "No you're not"

Sighing and relaxing into him, she nodded. "It was horrible. But we can talk about it later"

He only nodded, and kept her from moving. Even if Mr. Schue warned him, he kept her sitting in his lap and she happily stayed in his arms.

And once they got to her house and greeting her dads, they made their way up to her room. Where they stayed until dinner, and they returned in her room after, where she explained her day to him, cuddled into him.  
>They woke up in the same spot the next day, and she knew she was going to have a good day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I hate the fact that Sam is going to be back on glee, but going to try and win Mercedes back. I don't like them as a couple (don't like Mercedes either) Why can't the writers see how cute Rachel & Sam would be? Oh yeah, that's because Rachel and Finn are the 'core' couple. All the writers are doing is just shoving Finchel down our throats and not even realize how bad they are for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

_watch movies with me on lazy days_

_-x-_

While she was growing up, her dads told her Sunday's were meant for being lazy. They always let her pick movies and they make her hot chocolate. Always watching the movies she picked out in their basement, wrapped in a blanket and her dads cellphones on silent.

But as she grew up, they spent more time away on weekends. So, she ended up being lazy by herself. Though, she invited her friends at times but it was never the same for her. Since, she knew lazy days are meant for love ones to be together. She only told Sam about her lazy days once, and this Sunday was the second day.

"Hey Sammy, can you come over this weekend?" She asked as she walked up to him.

He looked away from his locker and smiled at her, "Loved too, Rae. But I gotta watch Stacey and Stevie this weekend"

"oh. Well, maybe I can help you. I have this great idea for Sunday, we could watch movies and drink hot chocolate. My dads and I used to do it while I was younger."

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to mom, I'm sure she'll agree, she loves you"

She squealed and hugged him.

-x-

"Rachie!"  
>Stacey squealed she the door opened Friday, Rachel smiled and entered the Evans' home.<p>

"Hi Stacey, where's Sammy?"

"He's talking to mommy, oh! I wanna show you the new dress mommy brought me!"  
>Stacey grabbed her hand and dragged her towards her room. Holding up her new blue with light pink dots dress.<p>

"That's so cute! Why don't you put it on to show me how beautiful you are in it. Let me go talk to Sammy and your mommy for a few minutes"  
>Rachel smiled and closed Stacey's door as she walked towards the kitchen where Sam and his mom are most likely to be.<p>

"oh Rachel! When did you get here?" Ashley, Sam's mom smiled at her, and gave her a hug.

"Just a few minutes ago, Stacey was showing me her pretty new dress"

Ashley smiled, "Oh, okay. Samuel, we'll be home by midnight of Sunday"

"Ok, so, Rachel can stay over and help. right?"

"Of course! I just do not want any funny business, got it?"

Rachel's cheeks grew red, and looked away as Sam nodded.  
>"Got it, no funny business and make sure to help Stevie with his math homework- Which Rachel could help him a lot more then me"<p>

Ashley smiled, gave one last hug to Rachel and Sam and made her way to Stevie and Stacey's rooms to gave them a goodbye hug.  
>"Remember, I want Stevie and Stacey in bed before 10."<p>

Sam nodded and waved bye to his mom before turning to Rachel.  
>"So, ready to spend the weekend playing house?"<p>

She giggled, nodding. "Oh! I almost forgot, I told Stacey i'd see her in her dress!"

She heard his laugh as she made her way to Stacey's room,  
>"Sorry Stacey, why don't you do a little spin for me?"<p>

After Stacey shows off her dress, she helps Stevie with his math homework (and Sam too). All before their dinner is done, which Sam made. Stevie and Stacey talk about how excited they are to spend the whole weekend with her and Sam, and she just feels so in peace.

After putting Stacey to bed, she meets Sam half way.  
>"Am I sleeping on the cou-"<p>

"Don't act dumb, Rae. Sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping next to you"  
>She just smiles and follows him to his bedroom, and while she changes into sweats and his shirt, he just takes his shirt off &amp; slips into his own sweats.<br>He lays on his bed first, and she follows suit. But lays her head on his chest and throwing her arm around him. He first pulls the covers over them, before wrapping his arms around her.  
>They both fall asleep with smiles on their faces.<p>

_Sunday_.

Waking up with a bunnie in her face, is just weird.  
>She looks up and notices Stacey holding her bunnie, and she just giggles.<br>"Stace, why don't you go put your bunnie in her home and Sammy and I will get up to make something to eat"

The tiny girl squeals and skips away.  
>Turning towards Sam, she doesn't want to wake him up. But she has too.<br>"Sammy, wake up!"

"Sunday, lazy, sleep"

She can't help but giggle, and she gets up. Let him sleep, she kissed his forehead and went to pick out some movies for when he does wake up. She found Stacey and Stevie playing in Stevie's room, "Hi Stevie, Stacey. What are you playing?"

"Just Legos. What's with the DVDs?"

She looked at the DVDs' in her arms, and smiled before bending down to their level.  
>"When I was growing up, me and my family had lazy days. Sundays were always laz ydays and we'd watch movies all day. And today, me Sammy and you guys are going to have a lazy day."<p>

Sitting on the couch next to Sam, with Stacey laying across them and Stevie on the floor in front of them. The movie Peter Pan playing, and hot chocolate on the table next to popcorn. This is the fourth movie they've watched, and Rachel couldn't be happier.

Her first lazy day with people she counts as her own family, and everything was just perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This was left alone for months. I couldn't get past the "sunday, lazy, sleep" part, so i just rushed the ending. I am a horrible writer. :)

I'm trying to get over a writers block, so yeah.

the review button is waiting to be hit on ;)


End file.
